


Retirement & Teasing

by jaimistoryteller



Series: 2018 February Flash Fics [4]
Category: GoldenEye (1995), James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 05:50:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13781073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimistoryteller/pseuds/jaimistoryteller
Summary: Jon gets home from Six for the last time. James and Alec tease him





	Retirement & Teasing

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** “It’s about time you got here. What kept you?”

Alec’s POV

He’s on his way to grab his earwig and page his Rowan when he hears the telltale click of the front door disengaging.

“Sorry I’m late!” Jon calls into the house a minute later.

Changing directions, he heads towards the entrance hall. Grinning, he teasingly queries, “It’s about time you got here. What kept you?”

Closing the door behind himself, the ex-quartermaster replies, “I was handing off the last duties to Toby.”

Chuckling, he stops directly in front of Jon, “Last duties hmmm, whose mission did you finish?”

“The new 006, he started it under my watch, he finished it under my watch. Last person I made a custom weapon for.” Vansha answers, setting his computer bag down. “He’s got real potential. I’m happy I don’t have to deal with the newest generation of stubborn. They were beginning to make me feel old.”

“Watch it you,” James declares as he emerges from one of the side doors.

“Or what old man?” Jon sasses, grinning toothily.

“I’m not the one who still has spots,” his Storm retorts, blue eyes gleaming mischievously.

“Why don’t we take this to the living room?” he suggests before the two of them get going on their verbal exchange.

“All right Sansha,” Jon agrees, looping their arms together, and then doing the same with James. “Did we have plans tonight or are we taking the evening to ourselves?”

“I think he’s making us dinner,” he answers, motioning to his Storm.

“Dinner and a night in,” James answers at nearly the same time. “To celebrate the fact all three of us are ‘retired’.”

“Sounds like a good plan,” Vansha agrees, snickering softly, “I’m surprised I stayed as long as I did. That wasn’t the original plan.”

Snorting, he shoves his Rowan and Storm towards the sofa as they enter the living room, “I’m not. When you sink your teeth into a project you stick with it until you are sure there is someone who will do almost as good as you to take over.”

“He’s got you there,” James hums with a laugh as he turns and shoves him back.

“No wrestling in the living room,” Jon declares as he settles on the sofa. “So what’s for dinner?”

Glancing at each other, they burst out laughing.

He’s turned over most of the Janus Company to Pyotr and Lettie. Jon and Aither still control the Networks and spend time screwing with the world of hackers and programmers but allow their managers to run the businesses owned by the Network. James retired last year from Six.

It’s time for the three of them to move on to the next stage of their life, whatever that may be. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Publishing schedule, I will update one or two stories on Saturday, Monday, Wednesday, and Friday
> 
> Tumblr about my writing [JaimiStoryTeller](http://jaimistoryteller.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I love reviews, comments, and any other sort of communication, feel free to stop in to say hi
> 
> Thanks to SandyWormbook for the betaing.


End file.
